


Drunk

by MavisMorningstar



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Dirty Sex, Dirty Talk, Drunk Harry Hook, Drunk Sex, Finger Sucking, Isle of the Lost (Disney), M/M, Porn with Feelings, Top Harry Hook, bottom Gil, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavisMorningstar/pseuds/MavisMorningstar
Summary: Harry drinks because he likes Gil. Some night Gil finds him.
Relationships: Gil/Harry Hook
Kudos: 29





	Drunk

Harry often got drunk. It made him feel free and he then often was in a good mood. Yes he was a happy drinker. He danced, told jokes and sang all the time. Well that was before he fell in love with Uma's second mate. He didn't even knew when it happened but suddenly he had the desire to take off Gil's clothes and kiss every part of his body.

At first it was weird and he fought against it not willing to believe what just happened. But after a while he gave up. He told himself that it was just a phase and that it would go away. But it didn't.

The only thing that changed was that he loved him even more. It made him furious and angry, but didn't change a thing. So one night he got drunk again, trying to shove his dirty thoughts away. But he was not alone in Ursula's Fish 'n Chips.

Gil had again the nightshift and was about to close the shop because he was sure no one would come here at three am in the morning, when he heard a load noise.

Confused he got out of the kitchen into the the room where the guests got served. He found a drunk Harry lying across a whole table, laughing in his not hooked-Hand a half filled bottle of whiskey.

Gil sighed and walked over to his friend. He helped him sitting up and grabbed the bottle away from him. Harry gasped at that, trying to catch it but Gil brought it fast to the kitchen before Harry could make a move.

When he came back Harry laughed. „You so 'ute when ya worried Gilly"

„Gilly" raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. He simply laid one arm of Harry's over his shoulders to stabelaize him so he could bring him home. Harry grinned. „I like tha smell of ya. You smell like the sex I'm gonna have with ya" Gil got worried and looked at Harry, to see if he was high or something. But no, no red eyes and no cocained nose.

„Everything okay, H ?" The Pirate's son laughed at that. „Ask me again after we fucked because then tha answer 's goin' to be positive" Gil stopped walking. „Okay no shit Harry, what's wrong with you? You never wanted anything from me and now you're talking about us fucking? What the fuck man?"

Harry came closer to Gil's face.

„Because I like ya. I want to fuck ya since ... I don't know but for a long long time. So if ya don't have a problem with it, I ll do it right here on this table" Gil swallowed. It was not like he didn't like the idea of Harry fucking him but ...

„Uma and her Mum would kill us if they found out" Harry laid a finger on his lips. „Then don't tell him Lover-Boy" Gaston's son opened his mouth to say something but Harry took his chance and put his finger on Gil's tongue.

„Suck it"

The look on Harry's face was so alluring that Gil just did like he was told. Harry grinned, unzipping his pants with his hook. „Good Boy", he slurred adding a second finger to the first one. „Now go down on your knees and suck the best and only dick you'll ever taste" „Actully I -"

Hard, Harry thrusted into the blonde's mouth. „Could you just please shut up for a second?!" Gil nodded, Harry's hard cock in his mouth, dripping of precum. Harry grinned, moving his hand in Gil's hair, pushing his dick further in his mouth.

„Now suck me" Teasing Gil moved back and forth causing the pirate's son to moan and swear. „Faster", he moaned in a commanding tone. Gil did like he was told and sucked harder and moving his head faster. Finally harry climaxed, his friend's name on his lips.

Gil swallowed it all and got up, furiously kissing Harry, giving him to taste his own sperma. Harry pulled him closer and pressed him against a table. „Do you want me to fuck you", he murmured into Gaston's son ear, grinning. Gil moaned. He felt the precum in his pants. „Yes"

„Louder, Babyboy" „Yes! Please fuck me!"

Harry smiled. „Good boy" He turned Gil around and took off his trousers as fast as he could. He didn't prepare the poor boy, he just thrusted in him, the moment he saw his hole.

But Gil liked the pain, moaning in pleasure. Harry started to move, not caring if Gil was okay with it or not. Hard and fast he pushed in him; in-and out, in and out. „Deeper, please, Harry deeper!", Gil screamed when he was about to cum. Harry took off his hook to grip Gil's hips so he had a better ankle. He thrusted in him with all his power.

And then, they both climaxed, right there in Ursula's fish 'n chips. Slowly Harry pulled himself out of his Babyboy. „Let's do this again. But not here", he said grinning, putting on his shorts. Gil nodded fast while he cleaned himself and the table up.

Hand in hand they went through the dark streets, searching for a room where nobody could see them.


End file.
